blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Booty-Bay...
Booty Bay is a large pirate city nestled into the cliffs surrounding a beautiful blue lagoon on the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale. Owned and operated by Baron Revilgaz, ruler of this city, is hiring all the help he can get against the pesky Bloodsail Buccaneers and any other threats of the city. He resides, together with the leader of the Blackwater, Blacklabel Vendetta, at the top of the inn of Booty Bay. Here resides many traders and other thrifty gold scavengers looking to hustle you for some quick gold, or perhaps influence you to buy something worth your stay, the chances are pretty slim. Here you hear people yelling and marketing themselves as well as the loudspeaker of the bay go off from time to time as your walk the city playing the goblins favorite radio stations hosted by local DJ's that Blacklabel and Momma's family have hired to play for the commoners of Bootybay. Although messy and always busy, you can find many factions residing here, commonly searching or selling their goods properly tariff'd and searched before entering Blacklabel's Port of Entry. In the middle of the bay stands a 300-foot tall statue that represents hard work that many goblins worked with their calloused hands to re-create and move into the middle of Booty-bay. In this statue lies a undisclosed item or item(s) that is heavily watched upon with security from vantage points in the hills surrounding the bay area, as well as faction alliances and guards of Silverdale Promontory. Inside the statues head glows and flickers a red light symbolizing the bay's unrelenting work and activity it has going through it daily, as well as a complimenting crown to go along with it that has gold-infused ruby engraved in its workings. However long it may feel and dirty the boardwalks may seem and how many moving parts there may be, you come to realize that efforts where placed in order to maintain a some-sort of a strange serenity to the place as you walk through. Oil Spilled along the boardwalk may seem like something a safety enthusiast would call treacherous and dangerous but this is a common thing for that of a goblin port. When you are traveling down the boardwalk you end up hearing a yell from Joeyray, the bartender of the Habor's first inn, the second being Salty-Salior, here you can find all types of beverages that are imported directly from all areas of Azeroth, you name it, we're likely to have it! The bar includes 3 stools and many tables inside stacked with many delectable Hot'n'ready food to feed your hunger. In the inn tends to host hosting competitions time from time, varying with many different foods, including dessert! This lively inn is sure to fit your food fancy as well as quench your thirst! Tony's Office Just straight along the boardwalk from the entrance of Booty-bay resides Tony's office in front lies a postbox and a shredder that has been disregarded. On the second story floor a huge telescope that over-looks the bay area can be seen as well as a rocking chair that rocks back and forth from the wind and the sounds of the river behind the office is heard very clearly inside the office.From outside nothing looks out-of the ordinary but of a normal housing complex; outside however, is guarded by one of Tony's hired federal mook and a task-board that holds any information a commoner might need of an event taking place anywhere around the city and goblin architecture plans. Inside he holds many crew related meetings as well as recruitment in which he evaluates his upcoming employers that they wish to pursue in their life's as a aspiring Blacklabel citizen, he also discusses opportunity with allied groups about quartering troops or merchandise in unoccupied buildings along the bay. The inside is cluttered in miscellaneous items and memorabilia as well as propaganda that influences any individual that walks into his office that he means nothing but business. A table lies just beneth the stairs along with two flimsy stools on both sides, as well as a tripod that holds a gun towards the visitor's head to ensure the absolute fact he means no funny business and he's 100% serious. Behind him marks a statue that represents his business combines that he holds regularly in order to maintain a "always work-hard attitude" complimenting the statue a glistering spotlight that gleams at the statue as it shines. -WIP MORE TO COME, THIS INCLUDES A BANK-HEIST AND OTHER LORE RELATED EVENTS!-